


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

by heartsoulouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, maybe i'll figure it out another time, what to heckie do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsoulouis/pseuds/heartsoulouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Harry and Louis have fun in the cinema (and it's not because of the movie)</p><p>Title from Lying Is The Most Fun by Panic! At The Disco</p><p>☆disclaimer - unfortunately, i don't own one direction and other stuff like that☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

  Louis was bored. It was a saturday night, and Zayn had gone to Liam's, leaving him alone in the flat. They had only just moved in, so there were boxes everywhere but more importantly - the wifi hadn't started up yet. He pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. He had no notifications and it was 7:30 and he was bored.  _My life is so depressing,_  Louis thought to himself. He stood up, grabbed his wallet and left the flat.

 

  Outside, the air was chilly. Louis shuddered. It might have been a good idea to wear a coat over his thin sweater,  seeing as it was February and that. He patted his pockets, searching for his keys, except he couldn't find them.  
"Fuck," he muttered. He had left his phone and keys inside, but he didn't know any of his neighbours well enough to ask to use their phones yet. With a sigh, Louis wrapped his arms around himself and started walking down the road and into town.

 

  Unsurprisingly, the town center was pretty much empty. There wasn't a lot there; just an old cafè, a coffee shop, a library and a cinema. The rest of the shops were old and abandoned - smashed windows and splintering doors. Louis sighed. This was really not how he planned to spend his Saturday night. When he thought of moving in with Zayn, he imagined parties and friends and a town center full of clubs and cute boys ready to take him home. Having a top floor flat in a crumbling tower block and being locked out on his second night didn't really play a part in his fantasies.   

 

  Louis decided on going to the cinema. It seemed like the most promising source of entertainment. He walked over to the building, where a boy was leaning against the wall. God, he was beautiful. He had soft brown curls covering his head and a fringe swooping down to just above his eyes. The boy was scrolling through his phone, but his eyes flickered up about every three seconds. His eyes were big and green, sparkling with panic and worry. He looked so fragile, but he was trying hard to look like he couldn't care less.  
"You alright there?" Louis immediately regretted saying anything at all as soon as the words left his mouth. The boy was so  _pretty_. This could not end well.    
"Yeah, I guess." The boy spoke slowly, almost painfully so. If it was anybody else, Louis would have probably shaken them by the shoulders or made a sarcastic comment in an attempt to get them to hurry up, but there was something about this boy that mesmerised Louis. "I'm just waiting for someone. I'm not sure if they're gonna show up though. I've been waiting here for like half an hour," his eyes dropped to the floor, along with Louis' heart. Of course he was here  _with someone._ Why else would he be waiting on a street corner in the dark, dressed up in a cute shirt and black skinny jeans, covering his endless legs? Well, mostly covering them anyway. They were ripped considerably at the knees, but it was cute. Everything about this boy was cute. It then occurred to Louis that he hadn't replied to the boy. God, he was such an idiot.  
"Oh, okay. I'm sure she'll show up, don't worry," wow Louis, how encouraging.   
"Yeah, I hope s- hey!" His eyes lit up, and the boy started waving at a girl with long, blonde hair and the same sparkly eyes as his had been. She was also pretty, and Louis' heart sank further down. A girl. Of fucking course it was a girl. Why did he think anything different?   
"Hey, sorry am I interrupting something?" she smiled at Harry first, then Louis.  
"Actually Gemma, I wa-" the boy started, but Louis was too embarrassed to hear the rest.   
"I was just leaving actually, got a movie to catch and all. It was nice to meet you," he gave a small forced smile, and ran into the cinema.   
  He bought a ticket for the first movie he saw, and walked into the screening without looking behind him once. Taking a seat at the back of the cinema, Louis exhaled. He had found the whole experience very stressful.  Dumb pretty boys and their curly brown hair and sparkly green eyes. Louis just didn't need that kind of thing in his life right now. As the room around him darkened, he was suddenly hit by a wave of tiredness and his eyes fell shut.  
  He was awoken by a heavy thud on the seat next to him. Louis' eyes flew open and he turned to his right, only to end up about an inch away from a face. From what Louis could tell, the face was a pretty one. It was also somehow familiar.  
"Uh, hi," the person spoke in a whisper, but Louis could easily tell who the voice belonged to. It was the curly boy from outside. The one who was here on a date. Why had he ended up next to Louis?   
"Hey," Louis spoke hesitantly,  not sure of what was happening. The curly boy turned around, presumably to give death glares at the blonde girl from before, because she waved overenthusiastically and gave a huge grin before leaving the cinema. The boy turned back around to face Louis. "Um I don't mean to sound rude but wh-"  
"I'm really sorry. My sister told me to come here... Maybe in both senses of the word," he finished with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. He was so  _cute._ Louis' cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and although the boy could probably feel the heat radiating from Louis' face, he had never been more grateful for a darkened cinema room. "I'm Harry,  by the way," he offered his hand for Louis to shake.  
"Louis," Louis replied. He took Harry's (huge) hand into his own, and kissed it gently like the princes to to princesses in the movies. Harry giggled. He giggled like a little schoolgirl, and Louis' insides melted. His heart was beating a million times a second and he felt so light, almost as if he could take Harry's hand and fly far away and never look back. In reality, they were sitting in the back row of a dingy cinema, but Louis couldn't bring himself to care an awful lot. Harry took Louis' other hand and looked him in the eyes. Just when Louis had thought he couldn't be any more gone for this boy than he already was,  Harry leaned in slowly and Louis felt his breath shudder. Harry pulled back instantly.   
"I'm sorry is this too much? I'm so sorry Louis I-"   
He was cut off mid sentence by Louis' lips on his own, tender and soft at first, then hungry with want as the kiss deepened. The whole world around them faded out and nothing else mattered. It was just HarryAndLouis and LouisAndHarry and even though they'd barely known eachother for an hour, they were kissing like they'd spent a lifetime waiting for the other. It felt so right, the way that their lips fitted together like pieces of a puzzle and although Louis internally cringed at the metaphor, it was so true. Harry moaned softly into his mouth and Louis felt himself growing achingly hard. He untangled a hand from Harry's hair and brought it down to his crotch. Harry pulled away from Louis' mouth with a smirk.  
"Allow me," he whispered, his voice raspy and breathless. Louis moved his hand away because yes, he wanted Harry so much. Harry unzipped Louis' jeans and tucked his hand under the waistband of his boxers. He took a firm grip of Louis' dick and began to pump. It took everything within Louis not to come as soon as Harry's hand touched him, but he told himself to have a bit more dignity than that. He gripped at the handles of the chair, head tipping back in pleasure and quick, shallow gasps escaping his lips. He looked over at Harry for a second, and his eyes were twinkling wickedly, face illuminated by the flickering light from the screem. Harry smiled, showing off his perfect teeth and his dimple, oh god a dimple, amd Louis was done. He came into Harry's hand, shaking from the force of the orgasm. His fringe was flopping and stuck to hid forehead with sweat. He took a few deep breaths and looked over at Harry.   
"Didn't take long, did it?" he tried not to laugh as he spoke, looking at a completely wrecked Louis beside him. Although Louis just wanted to sleep now, he couldn't let Harry win. Not if he was going to be so smug about it.  
"Bet you couldnt hang on for as long babe," Louis challenged. He slipped off his seat and onto his knees in front of Harry. The length of Harry's legs made this a difficult task, but Louis was determined to give this boy a time he would not forget. His fingers trailed up the insides of his thighs before arriving at Harry's crotch, where the material was straining against his growing erection. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down slightly along with his boxers. His face was so close to Harry's cock that when he breathed, it caused Harry to moan quietly.  
"Louis... Please... I can't..."  
Louis' tongue darted out and licked the precome from the head of Harry's dick, which made Harry's actual head throw back, body shaking with anticipation. Louis decided it would be cruel to make him wait any longer, so he dipped his head down and hollowed his cheeks against Harry's dick. Harry's hands tightened their grip on Louis' hair. Louis pulled off with a pop.  
"Louis plea-" Louis cut Harry off once more by licking a stripe up the underside of his dick, and Harry was done. His hips bucked and he came hard, leaving come in Louis' already sticky fringe. Harry's breaths are shallow and rugged, and Louis thinks he may be falling in love with this dumb boy with the lopsided grin and sparkly eyes.  
"Was that sufficient?" Louis teased, eyebrows arching upwards, voice raspy. Harry nodded and Louis took his hand and they ran into the toilets to clean up.

 

  Outside, it was colder than before and Louis shivered.   
"Do you want a ride home, Louis?" Harry offered. His eyes were sparkling again. Louis could do nothing about the fact that he had falled hard for this boy, and he didn't even know his last name.  
"Actually, I think I'm going to go to my mate Liam's. He lives just up there." Louis pointed to a flat just above the coffee shop. "I left my keys indoors and my roommate is staying at his for the night anyway."  
"Oh. Okay," Harry sounded a little disappointed.   
"I've had a great night though, Harry. Maybe I'll see you again sone time?" Louis said with a wink. Harry grinned.  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
"Have a nice night, yeah?" Louis turned to walk away, but Louis grabbed him on the shoulder.  
"Do you wanna maybe, come back to mine for the night? Just for somewhere to stay, I mean. I promise I'm not a murderer or anyth-" Louis cut Harry off for the third time that night with a quick kiss to the lips.  
"Oh, Curly. I thought you'd never ask."  
He slid his hand into Harry's and they walked towards Harry's car. Louis' stomach was fluttering like somebody had set a swarm of violent, killer butterflies loose inside him.

 

  Harry's flat was incredibly neat. There were photos in frames everywhere, and shelves full of every kind of book you could think of.   
"Do you wanna like, go have a shower? I'll have one after and then we can go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted,"   
"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Louis replied. "Where's the bathroom?"   
"Just over here," Harry pointed to a door, which looked just the same as all the others. "I'll get you some pyjama bottoms and some clean boxers."  
Louid thanked him, took the clean clothes and stepped into the shower.  
 _O_ _ _h__ _my god Louis, what are you doing?_  He thought to himself. On second thoughts, though,  he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much. Harry was cute and Harry was nice and Louis just wanted a bit of happiness in his life and he was sure Harry could bring him that, even if it was only for the night. He sighed and switched off the water, dried himself off and put on the clothes. The bottoms dragged on the floor when he walked, so Louis had to roll them up a few times at the legs. When he stepped put of the bathroom, Harry was waiting for him.  
"I took a shower in the other shower. I forgot I had two showers," he explained, and Louis grinned.  
"You're such an idiot, babe" Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him softly on the nose.   
"That was mean," Harry pouted, but soon dissolved into giggles. "You can take my bed by the way, I'll sleep on the sofa."  
"Why can't we both take the bed?" Louis whined. He really just wanted to cuddle up to Harry.  
"My bed is kind of small..."   
"We can make it work." Louis announced.  He took Harry's hand and marched him towards a door. They ended up in the kitchen. It then occurred to Louis that he had no idea where Harry's room was.  
"Oh, Harry. We seem to be lost. Carry me to safety!" Louis cried, and leaped up onto Harry's back. Harry laughed.  
"Oh, Lou. What am I going to do with you?"  
"Take me to bed, preferably," Louis ruffled Harry's curls, and Harry laughed some more.   
    
  Harry's bed was warm and comfortable. The size didn't really bother Louis. Harry was pressed up against his back, nose nuzzling in Louis' neck. Louis let out a sigh of happiness. He just wanted it to be him and Harry forever. He could live his life happily, with no worries, he just felt safe with Harry. He internally cringed at the cliché again, but it was every bit as true as last time. "Louis?" Harry mumbled.  
"Mm?"  
"I think I might kind of really like you a lot. Maybe."   
Louis turned round to face Harry. There were definitely not tears in his eyes. Louis was a fully grown man, he didn't cry at the words of other fully grown men. Even if that other man happened to be an unbelievably attractive curly haired individual with a  _dimple._    
He may not cry at them, but there was no rules to say he couldn't be swept off his feet by them. That's why his heart swelled and the butterflies returned when he looked Harry in the eyes and whispered:  
"I think I might kind of really like you too."

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> i have the attention span of a mouse. assuming a mouse has a small attention span.


End file.
